Broadband wireless service has been started now, and a wireless system that uses mobile wireless communication technology utilizing a relatively high frequency band such as a gigahertz-band (GHz-band) is put to practical use. In a wireless communication terminal apparatus used for such a wireless system, power conversion efficiency tends to decrease and a transmission part tends to generate more heat. For example, high transmitting power like +23 (dBm) in order to reliable mobile access in the outside or to get a larger coverage area increases heat generation. The continuation of overheating of the wireless communication terminal apparatus makes its communication characteristics deteriorate, and may damage components and a circuit thereof in accordance with its circumstances.
As the wireless communication terminal apparatus used for such a wireless system, monitoring temperature during communication to perform heat generation preventive control is known (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-145865). It is also known that a wireless communication terminal apparatus issues a request for a scan to a wireless base station during connection and scanning is executed in response to the request (Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-514108).
High transmission power of the wireless communication terminal apparatus increases heat generation. However, the continuation of overheating of the wireless communication terminal apparatus is not preferred because its communication characteristics deteriorate and components and a circuit thereof are damaged. For avoiding overheating, the wireless communication terminal apparatus may be brought into suspended and priority may be given to cooling the terminal apparatus down. However, this disturbs continuity of communication.